Salut, l'asticot
by Marine Lafontaine
Summary: Izaya Orihara est un informateur redoutable et redouté. Mais l'accumulation de tant de connaissances a fini par se retourner contre lui…


L'univers et leurs personnages appartiennent à Ryogo Narita.

Izaya expira lentement, calmement, comme si, par ce geste, il parviendrait à expulser la douleur qui rampait en lui. L'informateur eut un sourire sarcastique alors qu'il renversait la tête en arrière pour goûter tranquillement le son humain qui baignait le quartier. Voix, bruissements, pas, klaxons, foule de murmures, mosaïque assemblée à la va-vite, sur un rythme pressé et empressé. Un assemblage complexe et subtile qu'il parvenait bien mieux à saisir depuis que les larges fenêtres de son bureau avaient été éclatées en une multitude de tessons.

\- Sinon, Shizu-chan, tu fais quoi là ?

Un grognement lui répondit. Shizuo ferma les yeux dans un soupir. Ce qu'il foutait là ? Lui même se le demandait. Qu'importe après tout. Il se trouvait ici, c'était tout.

A tâtons, il dénicha son paquet de cigarettes. Il en coinça une entre ses lèvres. La flamme du briquet jeta un éclat sur la scène. "Bon sang, il fait froid en cette saison…", songea le frère aîné de Kasuka.

\- C'était qui ? questionna-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son ennemi juré.

Ce dernier ricana et haussa les épaules avec cette désinvolture qui lui était propre.

\- Des spécimens humains sans cervelle et habités par une certaine rancœur envers ma personne, c'est tout ce que je saurai te dire.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule. Où je peux les trouver ?

Izaya laissa planer son regard rouge sur son bureau saccagé, l'air amusé. Son échiquier avait valsé à travers la fenêtre, son ordinateur détruit à coup de batte. Ses agresseurs avaient pillé à cœur joie son domaine. Qui les avaient envoyé et ce qu'ils lui reprochaient, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, ayant perdu le compte de ses ennemis depuis bon nombre d'années.

Une erreur qui lui avait coûté cher aujourd'hui.

\- Hé.

Shizuo s'accroupit près de lui, mortellement sérieux.

\- Crache le morceau.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules accompagné, ce coup-ci, par un sourcil relevé, moqueur.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, Shizu-chan ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour recueillir tes dernières paroles, l'asticot. Nanami a déjà contacté Shinra, il ne tardera plus.

Izaya roula des yeux, agacé pour ce coup-ci. Etait-il le seul assez lucide pour savoir que l'irréparable était commis ? Pas qu'il ait pensé ce protozoaire à la force surhumaine capable de réflexion, mais quand même…

Trois balles dans le bide, on n'en revenait pas, point barre, même Shizu-chan devrait le savoir. Et vu la quantité de sang qui gorgeait la moquette, tout pronostique aurait été surréaliste.

Tout autre résultat aurait relevé du mensonge…

Shizuo se redressa et fit quelques pas en tirant sur sa cigarette, incapable de maîtriser la nervosité qui l'assaillait. Incapable de la comprendre, aussi. Qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait à ce point ? Voir un homme crever sous ses yeux ? Voir son pire ennemi, sa proie, lui être enlevé par la main d'un inconnu. Voir Izaya… mourir ?

\- Hé, Shizu-chan…

\- Quoi ? Evite de parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? C'est comme si tu avais gagné par forfait, non ?

Shizuo ne répondit pas, le regard perdu dans le vague, entre souvenirs et doutes. Il laissa tomber son mégot qu'il écrasa sous son talon.

\- Crétin, marmonna-t-il.

Izaya ria de l'insulte, puis son habituel sourire carnassier vint ourler ses lèvres.

\- On continuera notre partie de chat une autre fois…

L'informateur reporta son poids sur le mur contre lequel il était adossé puis voila ses yeux de ses paupières.

\- Jusqu'au bout tu chercheras à me mettre en rogne, hein ? lança l'employé de Tom.

Nulle réponse ne lui fut donnée. La main d'Izaya qui comprimait la plaie de son estomac glissa sur ses genoux. Pourquoi il abordait cet air si paisible ? Putain…

\- Ceux qui vivent gagnent, ceux qui meurent perdent, décréta le garde du corps alors qu'il s'éloignait. T'as perdu, Izaya. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la porte défoncée.

\- Salut, l'asticot.


End file.
